The importance of properly being able to see the accurate color of makeup in multiple lighting conditions is a crucial aspect in a beauty routine. While makeup may look great in the artificial light of a bathroom, under natural light a person may discover that their foundation is too dark and the shade of lipstick does not flatter their skin tone. These errors that could have been prevented by allowing a person to try on makeup in a digital image, where that makeup has been corrected for the lighting environment of the image.
For example, while the color of the red lipstick may look deep and muted in a bedroom with warm lighting, when walking outside the color changes to vibrant and bright. Another example is the color of lipstick a woman wants to wear has to match the color of the dress that is being worn. Being able to see what the color will look like in multiple sets of lighting makes it easier for a person to pick a shade that will flatter their skin tone in all lightings, but also ensures the person has spent their time and money wisely.
The same color under different lighting conditions can render very differently. Furthermore, the same chemical texture (which has a specific chemical composition and texture/finish) will reflect light differently under different lighting situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,495,582 entitled “Digital Makeup” and published/issued Nov. 15, 2016 discloses a system that utilizes a combination of low-pass, band-pass, and high-pass filters to de-noise a facial image. However, U.S. Pat. No. 9,495,582 does not disclose any method for the simulation of color layers on an image, preserving the texture of the underlying surface on which a color is simulated, or a model for the dynamic adjustment of a coloring layer in order to simulate a realistic color under different lighting conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,547,883 entitled “Systems And Methods For Dewarping Images” and published/issued Jan. 17, 2017 discloses a system for dewarping image distortions caused by wide angle lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 9,547,883 does not disclose any method for the simulation of color layers on an image, preserving the texture of the underlying surface on which a color is simulated, or a model for the dynamic adjustment of a coloring layer in order to simulate a realistic color under different lighting conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,542,599 entitled “Image Processing Device And Image Processing Method” and published/issued Jan. 10, 2017 discloses a system for the removal of halations around a pupil in a digital photo. U.S. Pat. No. 9,542,599 does not disclose any method for the simulation of a makeup color layer on an image, preserving the texture of the underlying surface on which a color is simulated, or a model for the dynamic adjustment of a coloring layer in order to simulate a realistic color under different lighting conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,449,412 entitled “Adaptive, Calibrated Simulation Of Cosmetic Products On Consumer Devices” and published/issued Sep. 20, 2016 discloses a system for the simulation of cosmetic products on images. U.S. Pat. No. 9,449,412 does not disclose a non-linear light-field based transformation of the light value, nor does it disclose the estimation of the minimum light pixels which are essential for the light value transformation. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 9,449,412 discloses only pixel-wise adjustments, but not region based adjustments as disclosed in this document.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,460,462 entitled “Monetization Using Video-Based Simulation Of Cosmetic Products” and published/issued Oct. 4, 2016 discloses a system for vending makeup products. U.S. Pat. No. 9,460,462 does not disclose any method for preserving the texture of the underlying surface on which a color is simulated, or a model for the dynamic adjustment of a coloring layer in order to simulate a realistic color under different lighting conditions.